fsuremixf14fandomcom-20200213-history
R
Rhythm and Blues is a genre of music derived from African-American culture in the 1940s, that is often abbreviated as R&B or RnB. The genre underwent multiple shifts from the 1940s to the 2010s and has also shifted lyrically from more economic, relationships and everyday life, to more sex-drive and the aspects of love. The genre of R&B is predominately geared to those of the African descent and in made up of Black Males and Females, with some few exceptions such as Amy Winehouse, Robin Thicke and Adele. Origin The late 1940s brought rise to a vast amount of change in the United States; upon the end of the Second World War, the movement toward a more integrated society was on its way. Radio stations and broadcasting stations were increasingly more aware of the appeal that swing music was having on the population as a whole.Irele, F. A. "The Landscape of African Music." Research in African Literatures 32.2 (2001): 1. Print. The genre of the music style of rhythm and blues is a mixture of various genres that has its earliest alleged origins in African American society.Irele, F. A. "The Landscape of African Music." Research in African Literatures 32.2 (2001): 1. Print. From "Jump Blues" , Gospel Music, and "Blues Shouters," the 1940s wave of Rhythm and Blues was born.The new blue music: changes in rhythm & blues, 1950–1999, p.8 The beats and rhythms that are present within the genre are reminiscent of those present in jazz and blues. Before the 1940s, there was an overlap that brought the genres together creating the rhythm and blues genre.Kaliss, Gregory. "Rhythm and Blues."'' Pop Culture Universe: Icons, Idols, Ideas.'' 2010.Web. Upon the migration of African Americans to large cities such as Detroit, New York, Chicago and Atlanta the genre was at its peak. Key instruments include brass instruments such as the trumpet, saxophone, and horn; while also making use of the piano, and various string instruments. The vocals, although essential for some subgenres, are optional for the jazz subgenres; background vocalists are sometimes present to add depth to a song, beyond the surface vocals and accompanying instruments.David, Marlo. "Afrofuturism and Post-Soul Possibility in Black Popular Music." African American Review 41.4 (2007): 695-707. Print.The late 1940s brought to rise of R&B or Rhythm and Blues, a term coined by the journalist Jerry Wexler. The migration of African Americans to large cities such as Detroit, New York, Chicago and Atlanta are what brought attention to the mass about this genre. Using instruments such as the trumpet, saxophone, and horn; while also infusing with the use of the piano, and various string instruments to create a new and distinct sound in the 1940s. Though the beginning of R&B did occur in the 1940s, the first big R&B hot charted in 1936 "Oh Red" by The Harlem Hamfats. Sub-Genre Soul - Began in the 1950s and combines R&B with some jazz and African-American Gospel . Soul as well, originated in African-Americans in the urban cities such as Detroit, Chicago, and New Orleans. Influential artists in this genre include Bob DylanMitchell, Domhnall. "The Sonnet in Bob Dylan's TANGLED UP IN BLUE." Explicator 69.1 (2010): 41-4. Print., James Brown and Al Green. Funk - Rose to prominence in the late 1960s and minimizes the use of melodies and harmonies and emphasizes on the use of electric bass and rhythmic groove. Began in New Orleans and popularized the phrase "get down" that was used by African Americans to mean "put some stank on it!" Significant artists in the funk genre include Chaka Khan and Klymaxx. Disco - Was made popular in the 1970s from the discotheques in New York and Philadelphia by African Americans, Latinos, and fans of the psychedelic genre, such as females and homosexuals. Figures in disco include Donna Summer, ABBA, and Giorgio Moroder. Contemporary R&B - Started in the 1980s with the introduction of Janet Jackson's album Control (1986) and is now currently the most prominent form of R&B on the market today. This genre includes backing drum beats and is starting to borrow more from hip-hop and electronic beats. Famous artists in this genre include Whitney Houston, Michael Jackson, and Mary J. Blige PBR&B - The most recent sub-genre in R&B and is described as an alternative form of R&B, this genre uses multiple influences from EDM, rock, and hip-hop. Budding figures from this genre include FKA Twigs, The Weeknd, and Drake. Lyrical Themes The general theme for most R&B music started off dealing with the trials and tribulations of relationships, the economy, and goals in life. http://genresmusic.com/history-of-rb.htmlMore recently Rhythm and Blues has dealt with the different aspects in love such and the joys and the hurt, especially from female R&B singers. Many critics have commented on the loss of male R&B singers trying to romance their women i their songs and how they feel they are objectifying them in songs like "Quickie" by Miguel and "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. Some psychologists have even done studies on the current state of romance in the R&B genre and found that the average R&B song has an average of 16 sexual references. Influences Being that Rhythm and Blues is a product of African American culture, many of the themes presented in the songs focus on topics specific to the culture itself.Mitchell, Domhnall. "The Sonnet in Bob Dylan's TANGLED UP IN BLUE." Explicator 69.1 (2010): 41-4. Print. Early songs explored deep pain and the joy that comes through the journey of seeking freedom. The derivation of such themes related to the suffrage that African Americans wanted to bring to surface. The specific time in which the genre of R&B reached its peak was one riddled in civil turmoil related to the rights of African Americans. This music served as a way into white popular culture and a vehicle to drive a message of change.Kaliss, Gregory. "Rhythm and Blues."'' Pop Culture Universe: Icons, Idols, Ideas.'' 2010.Web. Radio aided the movement by giving R&B artists a broader audience as people began to purchase transistor radios for the home. The introduction of the television brought radio stations to begin to seek unorthodox genres of music to "fill air time" and began to play "Black Music" like R&BKaliss, Gregory. "Rhythm and Blues."'' Pop Culture Universe: Icons, Idols, Ideas.'' 2010.Web. ; thus commencing the movement toward popularization. Once R&B developed a foothold, it was not long before other genres were changing their styles and borrowing from R&B artists to suit what was popular at the time. Elvis Presley himself is known for borrowing some sounds from R&B singer Big Mama Thornton, for his song "Hound Dog." The general theme for most R&B music started off dealing with the trials and tribulations of romantic pursuits, the economy, and goals in life. Stemming from the traditions laid out in Blues music, R&B adopted a way of implementing clever double entendres to mask sexually explicit themes. The namesake for the Rock and Roll genre, is itself a double entendre for the act of sexual intercourse. More recently Rhythm and Blues has dealt with the different aspects of love such as the joys and the pain of the journey lovers can take. Particularly present in the songs of female R&B singers, love is shed in a new, less explicit light; such as the music from Whitney Houston and the more recent, Beyoncé.Kaliss, Gregory. "Rhythm and Blues."'' Pop Culture Universe: Icons, Idols, Ideas.'' 2010.Web. Irele, F. A. "The Landscape of African Music." Research in African Literatures 32.2 (2001): 1. Print. Mitchell, Domhnall. "The Sonnet in Bob Dylan's TANGLED UP IN BLUE." Explicator 69.1 (2010): 41-4. Print. Kaliss, Gregory. "Rhythm and Blues."'' Pop Culture Universe: Icons, Idols, Ideas.'' 2010.Web. David, Marlo. "Afrofuturism and Post-Soul Possibility in Black Popular Music." African American Review 41.4 (2007): 695-707. Print. Palmer, Robert (July 29, 1982). Deep Blues: A Musical and Cultural History of the Mississippi Delta (paperback ed.). Penguin. p. 146. ISBN 978-0-14-006223-6 The new blue music: changes in rhythm & blues, 1950–1999, p.8